1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cutting apparatus and more particularly to a cutting apparatus for wires, bars or rods.
2. Description Of The Prior Arts
It is common practice to use cutters as a means for cutting off metal bars, rods or wire materials at a desired length. The cutters generally include upper and lower cutting edges which are linear in shape and arranged so as to be in a sliding contact with each other. The cutting operation is conducted by putting a workpiece between the cutting edges and depressing the workpiece with the cutting edges manually or by motive power.
In this instance, there remains burrs, sags and the like on the cut surface of the workpiece and a smoothly cut surface can not be obtainable, because the workpiece is cut by pressing from one side.
Therefore, in the conventional cutting operation of the rods or wire materials, a secondary process is required for smoothly finishing the cut surface of the workpiece. In this process, it is essential to minimize the amount of metal removed from the cut surface of the workpiece from engineering and economic standpoints, particularly when the workpiece is expensive.